peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Ants in Your Pants
Episode Plot Miss Yvonne comes over and plays house (Pee-wee as the dad, Miss Yvonne as the mom, Globey and Pteri as the kids, the fish as the pets, Reba as Grandma). Pee-wee walks on the ceiling with special shoes. The Playhouse Gang comes over to see the ant farm, but the Ants have escaped and invade the Playhouse. Pee-wee wishes Jambi for the Ants to never get out of the farm to begin with. Jambi accepts and grants the wish. All the Ants return to their farm. The characters make parfaits. Conky's built-in smoke alarm goes off. Pee-wee, thinking it's from a fire, grabs the extinguisher, but discovers that the smoke actually comes from Randy smoking a cigarette. Pee-wee warns him that smoking is bad for people's health and makes them look stupid. Randy quits smoking responsibly, but however steals Conky's parfait. Miss Yvonne and the Playhouse Gang return and they play Ring Around the Rosie and Musical Chairs before Pee-wee leaves on the scooter eject. Trivia *Miss Yvonne, Reba, and the Playhouse Gang visit in this episode. *This is one of the first instances of Herman and Yvonne being potential love interests. When they're playing house together, they pretend they are husband and wife. *Conky and Magic Screen are the only denizens who do not get a role to play when house is played. *When Elvis gives Herman the piece of foil, he had taken off one wall-walking shoe; but when he puts it on the foil ball, he has both wall walking shoes on. *The footage of Magic Screen and Herman is re-used again for ''The Gang's All Here''.'' *This is the only time where someone leaves the playhouse and comes back later. In this case, they are Miss Yvonne and the Playhouse Gang. *Herman says he doesn't smoke and that smoking is not only uncool, but extremely bad for your health. In real life, Paul Reubens was a very heavy smoker for several decades. *Herman explains that "parfait" is French for "parfait", when in reality it means "perfect". Obviously, Herman's mind blanked before he could recall the right answer. *The secret word was said and screamed at 10 times. *'Feature Cartoon': Flip the Frog: Puddle Pranks (1931). *The ants took the cake to have a snack neither Pee-wee nor the gang would have. *When Herman and Yvonne were the last 2 contestants to play "Musical Chairs," Miss Yvonne insisted that Pee-wee get the door, which turned out to be a Salesman, that eventually gave Miss Yvonne the win. *When Pee-wee asks the Cowntess "what" she's going to see at the movies, in addition, when Jambi asks Pee-wee "What's the matter?," during the ant invasion. "What" is the secret word, but nobody screams twice during those instances, the only time a secret word was triggered at the beginning of a sentence was Pee-wee asking Randy "What screaming are you doing?". *The footage where the gang say goodbye to Pee-wee is re-used again for [[The Gang's All Here|''The Gang's All Here]]. *Pee-wee mistakenly told viewers to watch a "Penny Cartoon", though he said "parfait," after he announced making Conky another cartoon. *This is the only episode where Pee-wee does not leap out of the magic screen, to sit on Chairry, whilst going into a commercial break. Notes *Secret word: what *Connect-the-dots: spaceship *Snack: parfaits *Wish: That the ants never got out of the ant farm to begin with Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes